Star Trek - Destiny S1 (NAME CHANGED)
by TheBurritoPirate
Summary: Mere weeks after the tragedy of Narenda III, Arron Smith is assigned as captain of the Miranda-class starship USS New Jersey. But in the turbulent times before Picard, can this small ship survive countless enemies, an obnoxious scientist, a frightful first officer, and a tactical officer with the face of an enemy?
1. 1 S1E1: Progression pt1

"Captain's Log: Stardate XXXXX

After the tragedy at Narenda III, Starfleet has given I, Captain Arron Smith, command of the new Miranda-class USS New Jersey. Our first mission is one of extreme importance; transporting Ambassador Dia Tameron to the Klingon colony Irra. However, I don't believe that my crew is happy with our tactical officer, Sekar.

Sekar, a Vulcan, was an ensign aboard the USS Enterprise-C during Narenda III. Sent on a shuttle to the outpost, Sekar saved the life of a Klingon. When she was shot, the Klingon, in an act of honor, allowed Sekar to transfer his Katra. Sekar's body was destroyed, leaving him in the body of a Klingon.

The crew doesn't seem ready to have a Klingon shipmate, much less have one as an officer. I fear that the crew may not trust him, which could lead to some complications."

As Captain Smith ended the log, his combadge beeped. "Captain Smith, you are wanted on the bridge, at your convenience, sir." said the voice of a Betazoid male; First Officer Odan.

Odan was a rather, compassionate and selfless person. Being an empath, he could sense the feelings of others. Odan was captured as a small child by Romulan warriors, and could sense their anger. As a result, he has always been fearful of those above him.

As a prisoner, he learned to connect with the other inmates, and through their collective thoughts, was able to lead a prison raid and escape. Because of this, he was stationed on the New Jersey, as a way of connecting with both sides.

"Thank you, Odan. I will be on my way." Smith responded. The Captain strode out of his quarters and into the ready room.

\- BRIDGE -

Captain Smith exited the turbolift, bringing him to the bridge.

The bridge looked nearly identical to that of early Miranda-class ships such as the USS Reliant, despite the fact that there were more updated ones available. This aesthetic change was at the request of Chief Engineer Harrison Armager, grandson of Dewitt Armager, one of the designers for the Miranda-class. Harrison used to work with his grandfather to fix old bridges, model warp cores, and anything else that Dewitt ever engineered. It was because of this familiarity that Captain Smith approved it, on the one condition that all appliances be up-to-date.

When he arrived, Smith noticed that Odan was sitting in the First Officer's chair, rather than the captain's chair like one would do commanding the bridge. "Number one, why aren't you in the captain's chair?" asked the Captain.

"I didn't want to sit in your seat, sir." Odan replied.

The captain gave a short smile and shook his head. Odan understood the captain's thoughts.

Lieutenant Commander Elsie O'Hanna, the Ops Officer spoke up. "We have an incoming transmission from Ambassador Dia's shuttle. They are ready to dock."

Elsie belonged to the science department, and was assigned to Ops for her knowledge of astronomy, warp science, and spacial abnormalities. The communications portion came with it.

During Elsie's youth, she was fascinated by all things science. The loved to "spread" her knowledge with the rest of her class. Because of this, she became "that kid" who would spew out facts, seemingly just to say "I'm smarter than you". This directly affected her socially, and in turn set her back a few years in terms of friends.

"Clear her for docking. Sekar and I will meet the ambassador." responded Captain Smith.

Smith and Sekar stood up and entered the turbolift.

\- SHUTTLEBAY 1 -

Sekar and Captain Smith stood at attention as Dia exited the shuttle.

Ambassador Dia was also Betazoid, and was immediately frightened when she saw Sekar. Sekar's rage, unlike that of a Vulcan (being in a Klingon body makes it more difficult for Sekar to control his emotions), made Dia jump. Sekar grunted. "Greetings, Ambassador." he said through clenched teeth.

"I did not know Starfleet was so eager to employ Klingons!", Dia joked, hoping to lighten Sekar's mood.

Sekar took the mere joke as an insult, and, on Klingon instinct, attempted to strike the Betazoid. Luckially, Dia sensed this and backed away.

Sekar calmed himself. "My apologies. That was most illogical." he said. "Captain, permission to be excused?"

"Permission granted." said the captain, before trying to explain things to Dia.

\- TEN FORWARD -

Sekar exited the turbolift and entered the Ten Forward. He sat down on a bar stool, as the bartender strode toward him. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve Klingon Blood Wine here", she said.

Sekar gave her a look, when he noticed the crew member next to him snicker. Sekar turned around. The man instantly stopped. "I'll just have water", the Klingon said.

The bartender passed him the glass, and he picked it up. Another crewman passed his barstool, and accidentally bumped it. Water spilled all over Sekar's uniform. The man cringed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt me!" he began screaming.

Sekar crushed the glass, leaving little pieces of it scattered across the floor. He hastily strode toward the turbolift, on his way to his personal quarters.

Later...

\- BRIDGE -

"Captain, Romulan warbird uncloaking!" shouted Elsie "Red Alert" shouted Smith.

"BEEEP BEEEP! BEEEP BEEEP!" blared the alarm!

Captain Smith and First Officer Odan stood up. "Romulan ship is firing!" Sekar yelled.

"BOOM"

The blast hit the saucer. The explosion knocked the Captain and FO out, burying them in a pile of rubble. They were immediately transported to sickbay. Sekar took command.

"DAMAGE REPORT" the Klingon yelled. No response. "DAMAGE REPORT!" he yelled even louder. "Direct hit to decks one, three, and twelve."

"ARM TORPEDOES. FIRE ON MY MARK" he yelled. No response. Instead, the crew fired phasers at will. The crew was ignoring Sekar's orders.

"BOOM! BOOM!". Two more phaser blasts.

To Be Continued...


	2. 2 S1E2: Progression pt2

The ship rocked upon being hit.

"veQ!" Sekar cursed in Klingon, one of the skills he obtained.

He pushed crew members out of the way to both man the phaser banks, torpedoes, and maneuver the ship at the same time. This was made easy by Klingon instinct, but tough nonetheless.

The New Jersey shot a photon torpedo, evaded phasers, got closer, and repeated. The warbird was shocked by this sudden comeback, and cloaked to warp out.

Sekar fell to his knees in exhaustion. He then looked at the damages. Only a few broken sensor consoles, as well as a few bruised bridge crew.

\- SICK BAY -

Smith and Odan lay in the sickbay beds. They had only been knocked unconscious by the explosion, as well as minor second-degree burns.

Doctor Nevill administered the basic treatment, and the two soon awoke.

Nevill was an Andorian. Due to their long lifespans, he had been alive for a century already, and was in the prime of his youth. Because of this, many people consult him for his wisdom.

Smith woke up first. He pulled his phaser, expecting to have been taken prisoner. Odan then awoke, and quickly calmed the captain. They headed up the turbolift to the bridge.

\- BRIDGE -

Broken console parts and scorch marks scattered the room. With a press of his combadge, Smith called Dewitt. Whiten a minute, the engineer was on the bridge. He joked about how the bridge was his darling before giving Smith an estimate.

"It'll take four hours. But we don't have that, so I'll get it done for you in one." Dewitt said. "Do you always multiply your estimations by four?" the Captain asked. "You learn a thing or two from Scotty." Dewitt responded.

The captain chuckled. "The rest of you, meet me in the ready room." he commanded.

\- READY ROOM -

Sekar, Odan, and Elsie met in the ready room, and sat down. After a minute, Captain Arron and Ambassador Dia entered and sat down.

"Ambassador, this is my First Officer, Odan." Smith said, introducing the two.

"Greetings, mam." Dia said to Odan. Elsie furrowed her brow at the use of pronoun. Odan lightly blushed.

Paying no mind to it, Smith continued. "This is my Helmsman, Elsie, and my Tactical Officer, Sekar. I believe you two are... already acquainted..." he said.

"When the Romulans attacked, they took out our warp nacelles and communications. Our only source of transportation is our impulse engines, which will run out of fuel in an estimated 30 minutes. What's even worse is that this mission will define the fate of the federation. If Dia does not show up for this conference, another war could break out. A three-way war between the Federation, Klingons, and Romulans. This would be devastating for the entire quadrant. Do we have any ideas?" the Captain spoke.

A minute passed, and just before Smith could sigh, Elsie spoke up.

"What about the Danube-classes?" she spoke. "We are fitted with five Danube-class runabouts, each able to obtain warp five. Even better, they are fitted with tractor beams. If we could convert those tractor beams to repulsar beams, and have each runabout hit warp five, the runabouts could act as warp nacelles!" she proposed.

The captain agreed. He ordered the engineering team to reverse the polarity of the tractor beams. After 45 minutes the job was done. Sekar was ordered to the USS Hudson to command the other four.

\- USS HUDSON -

Sekar looked around. Danube-class runabouts were quite advanced for such small ships. These specially-configured versions came equipped with advanced tractor/repulsar beams, along with the standard weapons and systems.

The 5 ships got in formation. The Tigris and Amazon took the left nacelle, while the Huang Hu and Mississippi took the right nacelle, leaving the Hudson inbetween to command.

Sekar gave the command to engage repulsar beams. The NJ started moving, ever so slowly. "Engage warp 1." he then ordered. As the ships hit warp, they pushed the NJ farther and faster. "Warp 2." he said. The ships increased their speed. "Warp 3" he said. But their efforts were suddenly paused. A Romulan warbird decloaked, and fired upon the New Jersey. "WARP 4!" he barked. The ships went faster, but it was no use. "WARP 5!" he shouted. Once this was achieved, he pulled back. He fired all the Hudson could handle, while making constant manuvers. He then realized it was no use. He located the bridge of the warbird. If he could hit it, the warbird would go down with him. He dropped out of warp and lowered his shields. There were only ten seconds before the hit.

"Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam!" he screamed. Just before the crash, Sekar was beamed out. He appeared in the New Jersey's transporter room. He then looked to see the man at the transporter console: the crewman that caused his drink to spill. The crewman smiled. The attack worked, and the New Jersey was going to complete it's mission.

\- IRRA COLONY -

Once they arrived at the Irra Colony, the New Jersey was repaired by a team of Klingon engineers lead by Dewitt. Ambassador Dia arrived on the planet's surface by shuttlecraft, along with the bridge crew of the New Jersey. After all the formalities were finished, Captain Smith told the crew and the Klingons of Sekar's bravery. The crew would never ignore him after this. The crew headed back to the shuttle.

\- BRIDGE -

"Captain, we have an incoming transmission from Starfleet Command." Elsie said.

"Onscreen" Smith replied.

The admiral spoke to the crew. "New Jersey, report to Earth Spacedock for new orders. Admiral out."

Captain Smith nodded. "Elsie, set a course for Earth Spacedock, warp 7. Engage."

 **NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK - A NEW ERA:** ** _Strange things are happening aboard the USS New Jersey. Crew members are getting scorch marks for no apparent reason. Odan is going insane, thinking that the ship is haunted. Strange captain's logs are appearing in the New Jersey's computer, dated in the future. See it all in ST:ANE Episode 3: "Ghost of Starships Future"._**


	3. 3 S1E3: Ghost of Starships Future

"Captain's Log: Stardate XXXXX

Strange things are occurring aboard the New Jersey.

At 0900 hours, several crew members were sent to sickbay after finding burns across their body without any cause. Several others have reported hearing strange noises in the corridors, like disembodied footsteps, screaming, and a strange feeling of danger. Small power surges have also occurred. The New Jersey has stopped it's journey to investigate."

-1- ACT ONE -1-

\- READY ROOM -

"Odan, have you identified the cause of the burns yet?" the captain asked. "Negative sir, I'm sorry to disappoint you." he responded. Smith sighed; whether it was at the lack of information or Odan's apologetic nature was unknown.

"I have a suggestion, sir." Elsie spoke up. "There have been some strange power surges. Perhaps a wire is loose and is giving people electrical burns." Dewitt shot down her theory saying "I checked all the wiring, and everything seems to be in order. The power surges make no sense as well. Commander Odan, do you have a theory?"

Odan did not response. His eyes darted around the room. He looked like someone in a horror film right before they get killed.

"Odan?" The captain said. Still no response. "ODAN" Smith shouted.

The first officer jumped. "Did anyone else hear that?" he inquired.

\- SICKBAY -

Odan shuffled out of the turbolift and into sickbay. The captain had ordered him to arrive for a physical examination. Doctor Nevill approached him. "Commander, what brings you here?" the medic asked. Odan looked confused. He slowly scanned the room. He then pulled his phaser. "WHO'S THERE?" he screamed. "WHO IS THAT, SCREAMING" he yelled. He looked directly at Nevill and fired.

The doctor fell to the ground, but pulled a strange device from his pocket and healed himself. He crawled quickly, avoiding Odan's eye. Using another device, he tranquilized his attacker. Nevill pulled Odan onto a bed. "Another one. Damn." he cursed under his breath.

\- CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS -

Captain Smith walked into his quarters and sat of his desk. He opened up his computer to add to his personal logs. Reading through them, he noticed something strange. There was a log dated today, 1500 hours.

Smith furrowed his brow. "Computer, what is the current time?" he asked. "1000 hours" the computer responded.

-2- ACT TWO -2-

\- BRIDGE -

Captain Smith sat down in his chair, and with a tap of his combadge, he had Dewitt. "Chief, is our clock correct?" he asked. Dewitt confirmed this. "Strange. I found a log dated today, 5 hours in the future." "I'll look into it, sir" Dewitt responded.

"Captain, I'm detecting a spacial anomaly in the next sector. ETA is four hours. Should I lay in a course?" Elsie asked. Captain Smith approved, and ordered them to engage at warp 8. Elsie was putting the coordinates into the computer when she noticed something. Her hand was black and charred.

"Captain, my hand is burned. Permission to go to sickbay?" she asked, obviously shaking. "Permission Granted." Smith replied.

Only a moment later, Sekar spoke. "Captain, security breach in transporter room 1. Unauthorized transportation. Someone it trying to beam aboard. I'm sending down a security team."

\- TRANSPORTER ROOM ONE -

The security team burst through the door, phasers set to stun. The transporter beam was there, but there was no figure. The being seemed to be transparent. "WHO'S THERE?" one crewman shouted. No response. The soldier fired at the transporter console, that seemed to be controlling itself. The console blew up.

A soldier tapped his combadge. "Must've been a malfunction. We couldn't find anything, but the transporter isn't working." he said, informing the captain.

\- BRIDGE -

"Captain, our energy readings are going down, and rapidly!" An ensign, replacing Elsie said. "The warp drive and impulse engines are down to 25, no, now 10%!"

"Avert course, turn us around!" the captain barked.

The ship struggled against it's own inertia, but failed. "No use, sir. Inertia is carrying us quickly! Life support is failing!"

"Reroute power from tactical to life support. I don't feel like dieing today." the captain responded.

"Reroute unsuccessful, reverting to emergency power." the ensign shouted.

\- SICKBAY -

Doctor Nevill checked each patient's stats after the power loss. Each one seemed to be fine. Suddenly, one opened their eyes. Then another. Soon the sickbay was awake. The patients screamed of ghosts. They tried to fire their phasers, though they had lost power. Then something really strange happened. One patient burst into flames.

-3- ACT THREE -3-

\- BRIDGE -

"Captain, I've identified the anomaly, it's a Tyken's Rift." the ensign said. "It drains power, so we can't escape. That's all I know. The only things we have left are communications, as they rely on an internal battery that is unaffected."

Captain Smith sighed. "So we're trapped here?" he asked.

"Precisely" the ensign responded. "Wait a moment, we're being hailed!"

"Onscreen" the captain commanded

The view screen showed the interior of the USS New Jersey, only the man in the captain's chair was Sekar, and there was no one else but him. Sekar spoke. "Captain Smith, though I am sorry, I must say my goodbyes."

The Sekar on the current USS New Jersey looked confused.

"To quote Ambassador Spock: 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I have been, and always shall be, your friend. Live Long and Prosper."

The hail ends, and the view screen shows the USS New Jersey, an identical copy. After three seconds, it explodes. The shockwave sends the ship flying out of the Tyken's rift.

"Captain, we're regaining power, warp drive is back online!" the ensign shouted.

\- SICKBAY -

Suddenly, everyone but the Doctor passed out. Nevill pulled them into their beds for examination. The burns had disappeared. Slowly they woke up again. "Where am I?" a few asked.

\- READY ROOM -

"I now have an explanation for these events. When we went into the Tyken's Rift, we were rescued by the USS New Jersey in the future self-destructing. This allowed us to escape. But, the high energy discharge from the self-destruct caused multiple temporal rifts. The burns are from radiation traveling through the rifts. The so-called 'ghosts' were due to people's actions on the future New Jersey being transferred through the rifts. And computer data from the future entering a rift caused the future captain's log." Elsie explained.

"Interesting. We should set a course for Starbase 412 to report our findings." the Captain responded. Elsie smiled, and went to the bridge to fulfill her orders.

"I'll remember this. I will have to do that sometime in the future." Sekar said. "I know you will" responded Odan. Sekar smiled. "No, really. These events wouldn't be happening if you forgot."

-E- END -E-

 **NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK - A NEW ERA:** ** _For the first time, the USS New Jersey will be fighting in a war with the Cardassians. But after the ship is quickly shown to be no match for Cardassian ships, Captain Smith realizes they need help from their enemy-turned-friends, the Klingons. All this and more in ST:ANE Episode 4: "A Matter of Trust"._**


End file.
